


Gavin Accidentally Procures Two Fathers

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also... Holt may try to adopt another child wink wink, Cheddar is mentioned, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gavin and Jake are both little shits, Gen, Holt is Jake's sort of Dad, Trans Gavin Reed, and Jeff is Gavin's adoptive Dad, in an unclear timeline, sort of canonish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: After years of being away, Jeffrey pays a happenstance visit to his old Sergeant (now a Captain), Raymond Holt, a man who he longs to impress. With his bratty adoptive son in tow. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Gavin Reed, Jeffrey Fowler & Gavin Reed, Ray Holt & Gavin Reed, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Gavin Accidentally Procures Two Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked this. Also should I make another crossover like this?

Jeffrey took the cup of coffee, resisting the urge to drain it dry in one gulp. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there. Not exactly, at least. But the drive from Detroit to New York City had taxed him more than he cared to admit, especially considering it was spent with the newest addition to his family. 

He loved Gavin, of course. But a whole drive with a moody teen was too much to handle. Especially when a moody teen turned to a tired, moody teen (kind of like one of those Gremlins from that movie, except it was sugar and not food that he shouldn’t have given to Gavin). Both of them were very happy when they finally made it to the hotel. 

Jeff had planned the trip to the city as a fun vacation for both of them. Something where his new son could get to learn about his past, and maybe Jeff could sway Gavin’s future. He hadn’t planned on visiting his old superior, Holt. But they had been in the area, and Jeff knew it would be nice, at least, to show the man how far he had risen since they had last worked together. The man’s praise and recognition were certainly hard to come by.

“So,” Said Raymond Holt, looking him up and down from over his own cup of coffee, “How was your trip? I know it can be taxing, living in Detroit. It is not as inferior as Boston, but…” Raymond trailed off. 

Jeffrey could never tell when he was joking. That had kind of made his time working with the man hell. But he supposed absence made the heart grow fonder, especially with someone like Holt. He liked the idea of him, at the very least, enough to show up and say ‘Hello’. And he had been a supportive Sargeant, when it had mattered. “Detroit is fine. The drive is what isn’t.” 

“I suppose flying is a bit… taxing, especially on such short notice.” Holt nodded. Jeffrey wasn’t sure if he was winning or losing the conversation. Not that that was a normal thing to even want. “I know budgeting can be tight, especially at your level.”

“Actually, I’m a Sargeant now. And… I, well, we didn’t fly because of budget problems. Gavin isn’t fond of planes.” More like Gavin had never been on a plane before, and Jeff hadn’t been in the mood to test how he would deal with a plane on their first try. 

“Gavin? Is this a… boyfriend of yours?” Holt seemed to perk up at the mention. While he had approved of Jeff’s at the time decision to keep his love life clear to focus on work, he had Not approved of his definitely-not-a-crush on Hank. Not that Jeff blamed him. He guessed Holt was just happy that it was anyone but Hank that he had mentioned. 

“No. He’s my… adoptive son.” 

“Oh. And you’re still single?” 

“... Yes.” Jeff’s heart dropped. 

Holt’s mouth creased into a line. He was either thinking, or disapproving. Jeff didn’t have to guess which it was. “And where will the two of you be staying during this little dalliance?” 

“At the Grand NYC Apartments.” It wasn’t the best, but it was what he had available. And a good officer used every resource at his disposal. Not that Jeffrey thought that was what was racing through Holt’s head as his frown deepened at the new information. 

“I see.” He said, leaning back in his chair. Again, Jeff felt like he was a particularly disappointing math problem that Holt had come across in a book of puzzles. A mystery to be solved, but an inane and disappointing one. 

Jeffrey didn’t think the visit could get any worse. Until he heard the scream. 

\-----------------------------------------

Gavin was NOT happy. It was bad enough being stuck with his Dad in a car for more than 9 hours, and it was even worse when Jeff had confiscated his phone four hours in. And it was even even worser when the hotel room had only had one bed, even if Jeff had taken the couch with no discussion. But this was the last straw. 

Gavin hadn’t even wanted to go on the stupid vacation. But his Dad was stressed, and his Dad was worried, even if he tried not to let Gavin see. He was always trying to be tough for Gavin, and Gavin was tough right back. Well, he tried to be, at least. It wasn’t easy when he had overstimulation and meltdowns to deal with, even if Dad said it was fine that he had those things, and that he didn’t think any less of Gavin for it. Gavin couldn’t help but not believe him, especially with the way people treated him. 

He had agreed to go as a way to hang out with his Dad, to get time alone with him after he worked long hours from his new promotion and barely came back home at night. Not for Dad to drop him off at his old precinct, in the “care” of someone else, while he talked to his old Boss. 

Gavin Reed was 18 years old. Gavin Reed did NOT need a babysitter. Especially one who barely seemed mature enough to call himself an adult. 

“I’m just SAYING,” Said the man, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at Gavin. “That the Captain left me in charge of you. So while I can’t let a little brat like you get underfoot while I work all day, I can exercise my authority and put you to good use.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes, crossing his arms right back at Jake and trying to draw up on the balls of his feet. He still didn’t tower over him like he had hoped. But that wouldn’t stop Gavin. He knew for a Fact that being forced to act out DieHard with action figures was a waste of taxpayer dollars (which was a phrase Dad often brought out when he was discussing work at the dinner table). 

“Come on. I’m supposed to look after you, and we’re supposed to have fun.” Jake dropped his tough guy stance, now looking like he was begging. “Do I need to get Boyle over here again?” 

Gavin shuddered. If Jake was bad, Boyle was even worse. That man didn’t even have the capacity to differentiate between teenagers and babies, judging by the way he had talked to Gavin. Gavin didn’t need a second helping of the man asking if he needed a juice box or would like to take a nap, thank you very much. “Some cop you are, threatening me like that. I bet I should tell your Boss.” Gavin stuck his chin up, so at least their eyes met. Jeff hadn’t told him much about Captain Holt, except that Gavin was supposed to be well-behaved around him, which included no loud noises and no running. Gavin had figured that everyone looked up to Holt from the way Jeff emphasized the point. There weren’t many officers that Jeff actually respected, aside from Hank. “Make me play.” 

That was a mistake, Gavin realized a second later. The man grinned from ear to ear, which should have told Gavin to abort mission at that moment and make a break for the door. Instead, he stood stock still and sized up Jake. 

He didn’t know what hit him until Jake had barrelled into him. Gavin only barely caught his balance to stand up against him “What are you, five?” Gavin grunted between gritted teeth. Because he totally wouldn’t have done that to one of his friends. Gavin was a capital A adult. 

“No! What, are YOU five?” Jake pushed back against him, a frown clear on his face. Like a petulant child acting out. And totally not like Gavin when he was halfway to a meltdown. Jake was a wiry guy, and he was a few inches taller than Gavin, but Gavin was big and strong and not ready to take any shit from the full-of-himself detective. “Why. Won’t. You. Move.” Jake growled. Gavin could sense a hint of anger, or hysteria, entering his voice. 

Gavin rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth harder and fighting to stay in place. His strength was waning, but he wouldn’t lose this battle. He could feel himself being pushed back, and all he wanted was to stomp his foot down on Jake’s.

“You’ll never win this!” Jake huffed, a second before stopping. He grimaced down at Gavin, and Gavin hid how much relief he felt at not being pushed. Until Jake stepped to the side of him and grabbed on, trying to yank him away. 

It wouldn’t have been all bad, except for that Jake had the upper hand and Gavin was slipping away with every second of contact, except for that Jake’s hand caught in Gavin’s shirt, and the fabric slipped up up and up, over Gavin’s binder. Jake had seemed alright, even if he was both dumb and a baby and totally uncool compared to Gavin, but Jake was also a cis man, and Gavin had no way of knowing how he would react if he found out Gavin was trans. So he did what he had to do, as instinct kicked in. 

As Jake’s arm lifted up by his head, Gavin leaned down and bit into him as hard as he could. 

\---------------------------

It took a second for Jeffrey to place the noise. It was human, and it was from pain, but it wasn’t from Gavin, and for a moment he was grateful to the universe that his baby was ok. It was in the next second that he realized that his baby was the trouble. 

“He BIT me!” Peralta shrieked, in an octave Jeff hadn’t known a cis man could reach. The two men (well, boys, if Jeff was being honest), stood in front of the office door. Jake had lifted up Gavin’s shirt from his chest, like he was trying to tug the boy with him. One of Gavin’s hands was still white as a sheet as it clenched Jake’s arm, the force keeping the crescent bite barely beading with blood. Gavin had never looked more terrified in his life. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jeff spotted Holt. Like him, he was frozen. Instead of the anger that Jeff had expected (feared), Jeff saw shock. And a little horror. Jeff felt that. 

“What… happened, Peralta?” Holt enunciated every word. Jeff felt it reverb in his bones. 

“Gavin. What, what did you do?” Jeff tried for his own dad voice, the one he had been perfecting in the few months that he had had Gavin. It paled in comparison to what Holt had mustered. 

“He BIT me!” Peralta huffed, yanking his arm back like he had just remembered that Gavin was still holding it. Gavin’s shirt flopped limply back into place. 

Jeff expected the anger now. Something terse, since Holt had always been classy, but coupled with a statement that would burn him for years to come. It wasn’t like he didn’t deserve it. 

Instead, Holt sighed. The long kind of sigh that Jeff had been privy to many times, both on the giving and receiving end. The Dad sigh. “Jacob. You did not tell me the whole story. What did you do to provoke poor Gavin?” 

Jeff blinked. Holt did look peeved now. But it wasn’t directed at him. And it certainly wasn’t directed at Gavin. 

Peralta huffed again, crossing his arms and shuffling his feet like a petulant five year old. Or like an overly stimulated Gavin when it was well past a reasonable time for him to go to bed. “Why does it have to be my fault? How do you know he didn’t just BITE me out of the blue, anyways?” 

Holt looked like he was trying not to roll his eyes. “Gavin is Jeffreys’s child. I know Jeffrey, and he would never raise a child to act out in such an egregious manner. And Jeffrey has told me that Gavin is a sweet boy. I have no reason to believe otherwise.”

“Well that demon boy bit me.” 

“He is not a demon boy. He is the son of a good friend. Besides…” Now, Holt had a little smirk. “How many times has it been since you’ve harassed Cheddar into biting you?” 

Pink crept over Peralta’s ears. “I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” 

“Twice, Jacob, twice. Now,” Holt turned to Gavin, and his whole body, from his posture to the crinkle in his brow, softened. “Would you like to tell me what happened, Gavin?” He gestured for Gavin to approach him. 

Gavin did so, slouching like he could hide himself. Holt waited patiently as he cleared his throat and straightened up. “Jake kept buggin me.” He said. 

“‘Bugging you’? How so?” Holt leaned forwards in his seat and folded his hands together, putting him closer to Gavin’s eye level in a non-threatening way. 

“Uhh, kept trying to make me do stupid stuff I didn’t want to. Like playing “diehard” or whatever. And when I said no he tried to push me, and then when that didn’t work he tried to pull me. Which is NOT a good use of taxpayer dollars.” Gavin finished with a huff. 

Jeff held in a snort at the phrase. 

Throughout what Gavin said, Holt nodded his head he really did look like he was taking it all in. “And… you responded by biting Jacob?” He made a little motion with his hands. 

Gavin flushed and looked down. It was his turn to do the foot shuffle. A few mumbed words left him that Jeff couldn’t make out. 

“Gavin, speak up.” Jeff prompted. 

“Jacob, could you give us a little privacy?” Holt looked over Gavin’s shoulder to the detective. 

“But-” 

“Now, Jacob.” That was his Sergeant, now Captain, voice in effect. Jeff shuddered at the memories. 

Peralta shuffled and left the office, slamming the door shut. 

Gavin sniffled. His eyes were red. Now that hurt Jeff, more than Gavin acting out. 

“Was gonna see my, was gonna see my binder, Daddy.” Gavin looked straight at Jeff as he said it. All it took was for Jeff to open his arms before Gavin came careening into them. If Jeff didn’t know any better, he would have thought the look on Holt’s face was just a little bit jealous.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry.” Jeff hummed into his hair, rocking him as best he could in the wobbly office chair. “While it was wrong of you to bite him, I understand why.”

Gavin sniffled louder and peaked up from Jeff’s chest to give him a watery smile. 

“I apologize for the drama of this meeting. It must be quite a start to your vacation. And I’m sorry you had to be introduced to my squad this way, Gavin/” 

Jeff smiled wanly. “It’s fine, actually. As long as Gavin is ok.”

“Speaking of, the Grand NYC Apartments is no place to stay, especially with a … young man like Gavin along for the ride. Why don’t you stay at Kevin and I’s house? We have more than enough Guest Bedrooms for both of you.” 

“I, I couldn’t impose like that-” He had no idea why Holt would say that. 

A moment later, Gavin looked up at Holt with glassy green eyes that tore through his soul. “Do we really have to go back to that hotel, Daddy?” 

“No, Gavin. Kevin and I would love to have you. And Cheddar always loves meeting little boys.” He looked dead serious as he said it. 

“Can we, Daddy? Please?” 

“... I suppose so?”

Gavin grinned, wriggling up to plant a smooch on Jeffrey’s cheek that was just a little bit wet. 

“Now Gavin, why don’t you go out and apologize to Jacob, and then we can fetch your things.”

Gavin nodded seriously before scrambling off of Jeff and out of the office. Jeff watched as he padded up to Jacob.

“What was that all about?” Jeff asked. 

“What was what about?” Holt leaned back in his chair. 

“I didn’t know you were fond of unexpected company.” ‘Or of me’. 

“For one of my best Detectives? Anything is possible. And besides… With only a dog and the occasional appearance of a 30 year old child, the house can get a bit lonely.”

“I don’t follow.” 

Holt looked like he was blushing. It was like Jeff had been trapped in some bizarro world. “Well. Gavin is a very adorable child.”

Jeff blinked. “I… he is, yes.” He never knew that Holt was capable of finding something adorable, let alone something incapable of following his direct orders. “I don’t quite understand what you’re implying.” 

“Well, with the adoption process as it is, and Kevin and I being gay men, children of our own are out of the questio. And while we have come to terms with that years ago… occasionally the thought of little feet, besides those of Cheddar or Jacob, walking, or even running, around our house is pleasant.” Holt folded his hands as he finished. 

“I see.” It did make a certain amount of sense. Jeff had given up on having his own children until Gavin had stumbled into his life. So why not share? “Well, I would be delighted to let him stop by, if that is truly what you wanted.”

Holt smiled. A wide smile, where Jeff could actually tell what he was thinking. “It is.”


End file.
